On this Day
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Emma wants to do something nice for Regina on their anniversary. One Shot


It was almost five in the morning when Emma used her emergency key Regina gave her and unlocked the door to the mayoral mansion, quietly placing her keys on the hook inside the door before crouching down, sitting a bag beside her feet so she could undo her boots, and sat on the bottom step of the entrance and tugged her boots off. Placing them on the side table, she got up and grabbed the bag that rustled a little with the movement and her breath hitched, she froze in place listening for any sound of movement.

Hearing nothing, the blonde continued on with her mission. Today was her and Regina's one year anniversary. She was sure the brunette was getting tired of celebrating every month cause Regina rarely said anything unless Emma did first, or it just slipped the mayor's mind as she was always busy.

But the Sheriff had been planning this all week. She sent a text to Henry saying that she was about to begin her plan and got a thumbs up emoji in reply followed by a second one with a sleeping emoji. She bit her lip to stop her chuckle and moved towards the kitchen.

 _~!~!~!~!~_

Regina woke at six every day, but this morning, something made her wake despite her not having heard her alarm, it was the smell of coffee. She glanced at her bedside to see the clock was flashing numbers, a frown made her remember she forgot to reset it the night before when there was a power surge making everything in her house turn off for a few minutes.

She reached for her phone and sat up when she noticed it was almost seven. Flicking the blankets off herself quickly, she made her way to her bathroom, having the quickest shower of her life, soaping her body before it was even wet, she was just glad she didn't need to wash her hair today or shave... She looked down at her legs, running a hand up it... Yes, no shaving day. She nodded pleased with herself.

Shutting the shower off, she waved a hand, her body dried, dressed, and hair was done.

She made her way out of her room and down the hall, knocking a few times on Henry's door, she waited before pushing it open, frowning confused when she didn't see him in his bed or even up doing homework of any sort like he'd usually do on a Saturday morning so he could have the rest of the weekend to himself.

"Henry?" Regina called out, slowly making her way down the stairs.

"I'm just in the den, mum. My homework is done. I've had breakfast." He called back. "Coffee is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen."

She smiled at his reply about there being coffee and stopped at the bottom of her stairs, poking her head into the door of the den to see him playing Xbox. "You should have woken me, Dear, I would have made you pancakes."

"It's alright, mum," He said, pausing his game to look over at her. "The paper is on the breakfast bar also."

"Thank you, Henry." She smiled, turning away, taking the few steps across the hallway to get to the kitchen, her eyes widening as soon as she saw the breakfast bar filled with a few different foods.

She stepped in more and grabbed an envelope that was leaning against a vase that had a large bouquet of pink and red roses, her name stamped boldly but neatly on the front of it.

She gently and hesitantly pulled it open, taking the note from its confines.

 _Regina,_

 _On this day, one year ago, you agreed to go out with me.  
I'm so very much in love with you.  
Eat up, big day ahead, get the second note from Henry once you've eaten.  
Enjoy the coffee, it's fresh, and the one you said you loved when we went to New York a few years back._

 _Yours Faithfully,  
Emma._

Regina's eyes had a tear in them, she couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"Henry, can you come here a second, please?"

"Just let me save this." He said, and she listened out for him turning everything off and setting the controllers back in their places while she went to the coffee pot, pouring a mug of the apple and cinnamon scented coffee, inhaling deeply, she leant against the bench, taking a few sips of it, it took her a minute to let this all sink in.

"What's up?" Henry asked as he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes widening. "Woah."

"Woah?" She asked confused. "You didn't know about this?"

"No, I mean, she gave me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and let me eat in the den and just said to give you a letter when I know you've eaten... But don't worry," He said quickly. "I didn't make a mess, and I sat on the floor so I didn't risk getting anything on the lounge, I know you don't like that."

"Who knew Miss Swan could cook, she never cooked for me before..." She mused aloud. "Are you hungry still? I can't eat all this alone."

"I'll help." He grinned, piling a few waffles and chocolate croissants onto a plate.

Regina sat beside him, looking at all the food, she decided on some French toast and fruit salad, which Henry happily agreed that she could have all of both meals. Regina shrugged, not about to complain when she tasted just how good it all was.

Henry pulled another envelope from his pocket when Regina was halfway through her salad, she picked up one of the chocolate croissants and bit into it after she'd pulled the letter from the envelope, eating while she read.

 _Regina,_

 _On this day, eight years ago, our son came and knocked on my door in Boston,  
I brought him home to you, and from the second I first laid eyes on you,  
I suddenly knew what all those love songs and poems were about.  
I fell for you from the second I saw you._

 _Text me once you've eaten and I'll let you know where to find the next letter._

 _Yours Always,  
Em._

Regina couldn't help the smiled that was now stuck on her lips, she couldn't believe that Emma Still wanted her, and still believed in her, after all the pain she made Emma suffer through.

She finished eating her fruit salad and was about to clean up when Henry stopped her.

"Go," He said, "I'll clean, you deserve this happiness, mum." He smiled, and she kissed his cheek before pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Breakfast was delicious, and the flowers are beautiful, thank you for the coffee and the notes." She sent the message and waited.

A few minutes later, while she was changing into jeans and a t-shirt so she was out of her bathrobe and ready for the day, her phone chimed.

Regina quickly moved to grab it.

" _Take the car, there's a letter in there. The next note will be hiding there too._ " Was all the message said

Regina grabbed her purse and headed downstairs, pulling on some ankle boots, she stopped by the kitchen seeing it already cleared and the dishwasher on, Henry was still sipping on his juice, though. "I'm going, sweetheart, I love you, be good."

"I'm going to the field later to hang out with Nic and the boys," Henry said as he rinsed his cup out and set it in the sink. "I'll message if anything changes, though." He smiled.

Regina grabbed her keys and made her way to her car, when she got in the drivers seat, she set her purse on the passenger side and started it, she glanced at the steering wheel and saw a note taped there that only said look up So she did, and she saw something peeking out from under her sun visor.

Pulling the visor down, a small box dropped into her lap, a note taped to its lid. Open Me. So she did, her jaw dropping when she saw a necklace with a golden apple pendant that had a few red stones within it. A note was folded tightly beneath it. She pulled the note out carefully and unfolded it.

 _Regina_

 _On this day, one year ago, you helped me when I needed it most.  
You saved me from my inner demons, you held me while I cried  
in your arms, and didn't let me go. You're MY Savior._

 _Put the necklace on. Meet you where our first kiss was._

 _Emma._

Regina started the car and couldn't help the flipping of her stomach or the racing of her heart, she was happy, she was in love.

 _~!~!~!~!~_

Regina parked the car at the stables and made her way towards the barn where all the horses were.

She stopped at the Horse Henry had been looking after for a few years and run her hand gently down its nose, magicking up an apple for him to have, the horse whinnied happily before taking the apple.

Regina smiled and continued to make her way to the training area where people were taught to ride and she saw Emma sitting on the fence facing away from her, she made her way over quietly and leant against the fence, looking up at the blonde.

"Good morning, Dear," Regina said, pulling Emma from her thoughts. Emma jumped down and turned, the fence the only thing between them but that didn't stop them from kissing.

"Morning, Regina." Emma smiled when they pulled apart, looking at the brunette's neck to find the necklace she bought proudly on show.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked with a smile as Emma jumped over the fence and grabbed Regina's hand.

"There's something I want to show you," Emma said as she leads Regina back through to Henry's horse who, she now realised was saddled and ready to go.

By the time they were out on the field, the horse galloping quickly, Regina had a blindfold on so the surprise wasn't ruined, Emma's arms around her waist as she held the reins tightly. "You doing alright?" Emma asked gently.

Regina nodded, her hands were holding Emma's own hands as she was leaning against the blonde calmly. She trusted Emma and knew the blonde wouldn't hurt her. Regina was hesitant about the blindfold, but she let her trust for Emma take-over.

 _~!~!~!~!~_

Regina felt Emma slid off the horse and grab her waist. "Swing your legs to the left," Emma instructed and Regina did as told, the blonde catching her as Regina slid down slowly.

Emma took a step around Regina and walked behind her, leading her towards the sound of running water. The blindfold was slowly taken off her eyes and Regina's breath caught in her throat as she saw a small picnic area set up for them, a blanket, some candles and a bottle of champagne, in a bucket of ice.

"You have done so much for me today," Regina said softly and turned to face Emma with teary eyes

Emma smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead.

"Wait-" Regina said as Emma was about to lead her over to the picnic, making the blonde stop with a look of panic marring her features.

"What? Is it too much? I'm sorry-"

"No, Emma, it's all perfect, you're perfect, I just... You haven't given me a chance to give you your present yet," Regina smiled and held her hand out, a box appearing in her hand similar to the one her necklace came in.

Emma carefully grabbed the box and looked at Regina before looking back at the box. "Open it, Dear," Regina said softly.

Emma slowly opened the box and her eyes watered instantly. It was a small swan pendant, a little bigger than the apple Regina had been given. Except it was silver and had white stones in it.

Emma launched forward, wrapping her arms around Regina tightly. "I love it, I love you," Emma said and pulled back far enough to kiss Regina passionately.

Regina relaxed in the blonde's arms, smiling against her lips. "I love you too, Em," Regina said softly.

They made their way over to the picnic, sitting on the blanket, Emma took the necklace from the box and put it on, holding her hair out of the way while Regina clipped it up for her.

They sat there for a while, talking about how far they've come over the years, how Henry's nineteenth birthday was coming up soon, while they talked, they cuddled up together, sipping on the champagne, eating chocolate-covered strawberries, both white and plain chocolate sorted one.

It was nearing lunch time when Regina's phone chimed, she let out a soft groan and reached for it, having to sit up from being comfortable with her head in Emma's lap, the blonde had been playing with her hair.

She saw her phone and noticed it was from Henry so she sat up more and unlocked the device, opening the message.

"I know it's your anniversary and all, but can I have lunch with you both at the Grannys?"

Regina showed Emma the message and the blonde nodded. "Let him know we're on our way."

Regina sent a quick text back and looked down at Emma who was standing, a click of her fingers and the picnic had vanished, both women made their way back to the horse and Emma helped Regina up. "Want to ride us back?"

"I'd love to," Regina smiled and held a hand out to give Emma help up.

As soon as the blonde had her arms around Regina's waist, Regina flicked the reins and they were off, the horse racing quickly through the field to towards the stables. Emma let out a small chuckle and nuzzled Regina's shoulder, pressing a light kiss there.

 _~!~!~!~!~_

Regina parked her car across from the diner, and Emma stepped out from her car, quickly, making her way to open Regina's door for her. Smiling at the gesture, Regina slipped her hand into Emma's as they walked across the road into the diner, Regina distracted by looking at Emma as she spoke to her, not noticing the diner was empty. Minus Granny and Ruby who were going to wait on them.

"Henry just went to the bathrooms," Ruby said as she set some Menu's on the table so that they could order.

"I'm just going to go wash my hands," Emma said and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as Emma had left the table, Regina opened her menu, an envelope falling out into her lap.

She looked down at it and shook her head smiling when she saw it had her name on it just like the ones this morning did.

Opening it up, she started to read.

 _Regina,_  
 _There's so much that I want to say to you,_  
 _Starting with..._  
 _You're beautiful. Not just your looks but your heart too._  
 _You're funny, you always seem to make me laugh. Even when I don't feel up to it._  
 _You're always there for me, Regina, and I always want to be there for you... No matter what._

 _Turn around..._

Regina took a second to look at the paper, making sure she read it right, she slowly turned, her eyes welling up as she saw Emma kneeling on one knee, holding up a ring box. She slowly got up from the booth and made her way to stand in front of Emma.

"Regina, I have stood by your side for years despite how many times we've fought over the years, how many times we've faced death, rescued Henry, rescued the town, together, it made me realize that I never want to be without you, Regina, I never want to spend another day without you, because you, you make me feel whole, you make me feel like I'm worth being here for when before I even met you, I never felt like I had something to be here for... Regina, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Regina nodded quickly and Emma barely had time to stand before Regina was crashing into her to give her a kiss,

They broke from the kiss and Emma slipped the ring, a simple one, a few different coloured stones across the top, onto Regina's finger.

Ruby popped a bottle of champagne and smiled, pouring three glasses, and a chocolate milkshake, for Henry who popped up from behind the counter, sitting them all on the bar.

Henry made his way around the bar and wrapped his arms around his mothers. "Congratulations, mums." He grinned.

* * *

 ** _Please review and let me know what you thought, this is only a one shot written for my girlfriend ffor out anniversary. I hope you all enjoyed it either way..._**


End file.
